Transvalia
Transvalia '(Arvidlands: ''Trénsvèls) is een stad in aanbouw en naar inwonersaantal nu al de grootste gemeente in Arvidland. Deze stad is gelegen in het midden van Arvidland aan de rivieren het Jonathan-water en het Oover-meer. Het inwonertal (laatst gemeten augustus 2015) is 1.000.011.722 inwoners. De slogan van Transvalia is: Tranvalia de stad van de toekomst.'' De gemeente telt daarnaast 6 dorpen: Mini Dorp, Wc Dorp, Oekelen, Niets, Marrendonk & Kalkoente. Geschiedenis 'Voorgeschiedenis Het Dinodorp en de Dinobult zijn onstaan in een van de ijstijden. Het was een geliefd oord onder dinosauriërs enkele millennia. Het gebied was lange tijd ongerepte natuur, waar dinosauriërs in vrede konden leven. In 2009, na de presentatie thumb|Dit is de vlag van Transvaliavan het plan, zijn de laatste dinosauriërs verhuisd naar andere bossen in Arvidland en de rest van de Fantasiewereld. 'Bouwplan' In 2009 is door Imme Roerdinkholder het plan om het Dinodorp en de wijde omgeving daarvan, om te bouwen tot een geplande stad, gepresenteerd. De verwachting is dat medio 2015 het project gereed is. De bouwbedrijven zijn binnen een paar maanden begonnen met de aanleg van een stadpark. Het stadspark dient als de 'ingang' van de stad. Het stadspark is aanlegd met bossen en wateren. Verder bevinden er zich 6 huizen met 10 inwoners en een kathedraal. In 2010 is begonnen met de noordelijke buitenwijken, de winkelcentra en het stadscentrum. Ook de infrastructuur is aangelegd. In oktober 2012 zijn enkele culture gebouwen geopend. Begin november 2012 werd het stadscentrum geopend. Enkele infrastructuur is in de loop van 2012 geopend, de rest volgde in 2013. In 2015, het jaar van de geplande oplevering, had het ongeveer 1 miljard inwoners. 'Bouwgeschiedenis' Een overzicht van de bouw: *april 2009: Het plan Transvalia - stad van de toekomst ''werd gepresenteerd. Op de plaats waar voorheen Dinodorp en de Dinobult stond, wordt het stadscentrum gebouwd. * begin 2010: Begin van de bouwwerkzaamheden in Transvalia. De aanleg van het stadspark, die dient als poort voor Transvalia. Er werd ook begonnen aan 6 huizen en men was al bezig met een kathedraal. Er werd begonnen met de aanleg van een kanaal. *eind 2010: Opening van het stadspark, inclusief 6 huizen, waar 10 inwoners zich voor hebben ingeschreven. *begin 2011: Opening van de eerste woonwijk, net ten zuiden van het stadspark. Het kanaal in het stadspark werd geopend en de stadpoort, gelegen tussen de woonwijk en het park, werd geopend. *medio 2011: Aanleg van de infrastructuur, wat hoort bij het plan voor de ontsluiting van Transvalia. *eind 2011: De opening van enkele metrostations en het eerste treinstation, ''Transvalia-Noord. *begin 2012: De opening van alle noordelijke woonwijken. Dit wordt gezien als de voltooiing van het noordelijke deel van Transvalia. Veel winkelcentra werden geopend. *medio 2012: de voltooiing van enkele wijken rondom het stadscentrum. Het stadscentrum zelf is grotendeels voltooid. *oktober 2012: Opening van diverse culturele gebouwen, waaronder het kathedraal in het stadspark. *november 2012: Opening van het stadscentrum. *2013: opening van diverse infrastructuur. *2014: Opening van diverse wijken *februari 2015: Bekendmaking van de burgemeester *juli 2015: Gereedmaking van de stad, officiële opening van de stad. *november 2015: Schade restaureren van bosbranden , openingen van twee nieuwe stations: Langland ''en ''Tranvalia-Zuid ''en staatsbezoek koning Arvid en Imme op geheime locatie. *februari 2016: Nieuwe wijken eindelijk af, grondige verbouwing in de wijken van ''Transvalia-Noord ''en 3 nieuwe dorpen in de gemeente. Stadsdelen Transvalia is op gedeeld in 4 verschillende stadsdelen namelijk: #''Transvalia stadspark #''Transvalia-Noord'' #''Transvalia-Centrum/e.o'' #''Transvalia-Zuid'' Hier onder kan je de kaarten zien van alle stadsdelen: Transvalia-Noord.jpg|Transvalia-Noord PHOTO_20160218_155716.jpg|Transvalia-Centrum/e.o PHOTO_20160218_155740.jpg|Transvalia-Zuid PHOTO_20160218_155756.jpg|Transvalia-Stadspark Geografie 'Topografie' Transvalia ligt in de province Centraal-Arvidland, in het middelpunt van Arvidland. De haven van Transvalia is via het Oover-meer verbonden met de Noordelijkezee gelegen boven de stad Tásyfrankie. De stad is opgesplist in ongeveer 140 wijken en de gemeente telt z'n 25 bruggen en viaducten waarvan 23 in de binnenstad. De binnenstad ligt ongeveer 50 meter boven zeeniveau en heeft net als de omgeving, veel weilanden en her en der wat heuvels en bulten, dat is in sommige gevallen ontstaan door de bommen die zijn gegooid in de Tweede fantasieoorlog op de Dinobult en het wijde bos daaromheen. De bevolkingsdichtheid van Transvalia bedraagt 3.596 inwoners per vierkante kilometer. 'Klimaat' Het weer in Transvalia wisselt sterk met veel temperatuurverschillen. In Transvalia onderscheidt men twee seizoenen, de zomer en de winter. De zomer begint echt op te komen in eind mei en eindigt ook weer in begin oktober en wordt ook het O'zowarm ''seizoen genoemd. De winter begint als het gaat vriezen in eind november en eindigt weer in midden april. Dat seizoen wordt ook het ''O'zokou genoemd. De dagtemperaturen in de zomer zijn gemiddeld 29,4 °C. In de winter is de gemiddelde temperatuur 12,6 °C. En de nachttemperatuuren zijn meestal tussen de 3,4 °C en 1,6 °C. De temperatuur en luchtvochtigheid worden vooral bepaald door de bijna altijd razende passaatwind uit het oosten (die echter soms ook wegvalt). De temperaturen zijn veel lager op de vulkaan bij Dinobult en de bergen gelegen bij de wijk Bobbel Reet, waar in de winter regelmatig sneeuw valt. Er worden ook regelmatig dagen met grote neerslag waargenomen, maar de jaarlijkse neerslag komt niet boven de 650 mm uit. De meeste neerslag valt als aanhoudende motregen of lichte stortbuien. Economie en werk 'Bedrijvigheid' Veel mensen komen naar Tranvalia om te winkelen, zowel in Transvalia Noord, Centrum als Zuid zijn er veel thumb|Grot marktmensen te vinden die gaan winkelen. De bekendste winkelstraten zijn de Winkelstraat Noord, Metrolaan, Streepweg, Winkelstraat (gelegen in Zuid), en de'' Kerkweg''. Verder zijn er verspreid over de stad diverse winkelcentra. Winkelen in de Metrolaan is een populair uitje voor mensen vooral van buiten Transvalia. Vooral op de wekelijkse koopzondag in de binnenstad is de toestroom erg groot. Wekelijks passeren meer dan 5.000.000 mensen de Metrolaan. Hierdoor is het de drukste straat van Arvidland. De straat wordt gekenmerkt door de populaire winkelketens met namen de Burger Queen, Bouwmarkt, Huidsloper, Waardeloze Snackhok, Gekkeboy, Super, Fietsenmaker, Martel en de grote Grot-markt in het midden van de straat op het plein. De hoge huurprijzen zorgen ervoor dat de stad op de 4e plaats van duurste winkelstraten van de Fantasiewereld staat. In het winkelcentrum van Transvalia-Zuid zijn je tientallen nationale winkels te vinden zoals'' C2000'', Co(pl)op, Slechter de Boer,'' Dirick van den Trui'', Albert Heijnstein, Aldi(e), LIDLig en Jumbro. Er zijn 7 weekmarkten in Transvalia, bovendien is er een dagmarkt genaamd de Grot-markt. Toerisme Nu Transvalia eindelijk is afgebouwd en de stad meer vorm krijgt, begint het toerisme een rol te spelen. Een natuurlijke trekpleister is het Oovermeer, waar strandtenten op de stadsstranden domineren en zo ook de heide in het hart van de stad. Natuurlijk trekt de ontstaangeschiedenis bij de Dinobult ook bezoekers, dit is te zien in het RMT (Regionaal Museum Transvalia). In het noorden, tussen de stadspoorten en de buitenpoorten, is er daarnaast ook religieus toerisme voor de kathedraal en het zuiden met zijn dorpen profileert zich ook als toeristisch, daar is het landschap mooi en oorspronkelijk. Veel toeristen in Transvalia doen ook een dagje Karremas, een avonturenpark gelegen tussen de plaats Oekelen ''en de stadswijken ''Mangeldonge, Bult ''en ''Zuid-Oekelen. '' Vervoer 'Boven Metro' De Boven Metro heeft 3 haltes in Transvalia ''Transvalia-Noord, Transavalia-Centrum ''en Transvalia-Zuid. De haltes van de boven metro liggen allemaal op de lijn: Arvidhoofdstad - Alo aan Zee. De Boven Metro's in Transvalia draaien over het algemeen drukke dagen. 'Spoorwegen' Transvalia heeft vijf AS-stations (Arvidlandsespoorwegen) ''Transvalia De Lok, Transvalia Langland, Transvalia thumb|De trein die Transvalia binnen rijd.Noord, Transvalia Centrum en Transvalia Zuid. Vanaf het Centraal Station en de 4 andere stations zijn er treindiensten naar vele bestemmingen binnen Arvidland, ook zijn er internationale treindiensten naar Immeland, Atfar, Cuccun, Lijvië, Modderdorp, New-Barcelonia, Raketland en Verlekunland. Het Centraal Station staat voor de grootste stad van Arvidland op een lage nummer 5 van grootheid. 'Metro' Transvalia is een belangrijke stad op het gebied van metrolijnen. Transvalia is naast Arvidhoofdstad en Tásyfrankrie de enige stad met metronetwerk. De stad telt 16 metrostations waardoor de baan metrodauwer een geliefde baan is in de stad. Een kaartje van het MNT (Metronetwerk Transvalia) kost tussen de 15 en 20 Arvidlandse Centdoppen. Hier onder een plattegrond van het Metronetwerk van Transvalia met alle stations erop. thumb|left|236px|Dit is de Kaart van het Metro netwerk Transvalia 'Buslijnen' In Transvalia zijn vele Bushaltes maar er staan er maar twee op de stadsplattegrond namelijk Bushalte De Lok en Bushalte Zwarteweg. In Transvalia rijden als enige in Arvidland en een van de weinige plekken in de Fantasiewereld de Sluiperbussen. Die bussen zweven met magneten 10 meter boven de weg. thumb|366px|Dit is een Sluiperbus in Transvalia 'Luchtvaart' Ten zuidwesten van Transvalia, ligt de internationale luchthaven DommeSpotters Airport. Deze luchthaven is erg belangrijk voor de werkgelegenheid onder de Transvalianen. Er werken 34.000 mensen. Ook zijn in DommeSpotters Airport diverse winkels. De luchthaven verwerkte in 2015 meer dan 27 miljoen passagiers. De luchthaven heeft verbindingen binnen en buiten Arvidland naar onder anderen Immeland en Lijvië, Transarvia is de vliegtuigmaatschappij van de luchthaven. 'Scheepsvaart' De haven van Tranvalia is gelegen in de noordelijke stadswijk (tevens de grootste) De Lok aan het Jonathan-water die een belangrijke verbinding tussen Transvalia en Tásyfrankrie vormt. De haven ontvangt per dag 27 volle schepen met lading van alle uithoeken van de Fantasiewereld. Cultuur 'Musea' Er zijn aantal musea in Transvalia. De grootste musea liggen aan het Jonathan-water, dit zijn het Zuider-Museum, Paleis het Takkenwijf, Fort Joh en Landhuis Slotstein. Daarnaast is er bijvoorbeeld ook het Regionaal Museum Transvalia bij de Dinobult.thumb|Dit is de Dinobult 'Film, theater en muziek' In Transvalia zijn diverse schouwburgen en theaters voor toneel, waaronder het Theater-Vermaak, het Hé Koploper, de Stadsschouwburg en het Compagnietheater. Het gehele centrum van Dinodorp is al in eind 2007 gesloopt voor de bouw van het Hé Koploper theater en werd in 2012 geopend. De stad kent ook twee grote concertzalen, namelijk het moderne Muziekgebouw aan de Winkelstraat-Noord en het klassieke Concertgebouw aan de Metrolaan. Waar onder andere het Fantasiewereldberoemde Pekkie Orkest speelt. Er komen ook artiesten van de hele Fantasiewereld optreden in de Transvalia ArenaT, zo hebben de namen Jorn Heppelgragt en Arend Oefelhond er opgetreden. In Transvalia zijn er meerdere filmtheaters en bioscopen, zoals Transvalia Movieplace. Onderwijs Transvalia telt een universiteit: de Universiteit van Transvalia (UvT) met ongeveer 28.000 studenten. Verder zijn er ook een paar middelbare scholen gevestigd in Transvalia waarvan de grootste in de noordelijke wijk De Lok geheten de Hogeschool De Lok(HDL), De Gerard Rietslager Academie, en de Rare school voor Patiënten. Ook nabij de stad is er een Gymnasium Kremmeland. Nu al in 2016 zijn er zo'n 70.000 leerlingen van alle scholen bij elkaar. Transvalia stikt ook van de peuterspeelzalen en buitenschoolse opvangen. De wijken Mangeldonge, Zuid-Oekelen, De TokopooRT en De Lok hebben ook hun eigen basisschool. Lijst van bekende Transvalianen Dit is een lijst van alle Bekende mensen uit Transvalia. *Pekkie van Oekelen (1979) Professional Pekkie *Pipo Snorremans (1986) Snorrenkapper *Eowaa (1988) Rapper *Willam Jan Roderik Freek Koen Pietersen (1991) Rare Gast *Herman Croissant (1927) Bakker *Theo Handwerper (1980) voorzitter van Transvalia-Noord *Erik Brulbaai (1980) Badmeester *Patty BigMc (1971) MC Donalds medewerker *Erik het Paars (1957) schilder *Arjan Zwerver (1964) Populair zwerver in de straten van het Kraaihof *Piet Pietersen (1921) Oude man